Mandarin (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)
Mandarin is the secondary villain of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! ''series. He was voiced by James Hong. Biography Roles He was the first monkey built by the Alchemist and the original leader of the Monkey Team until he became evil and betrayed the rest of the Hyperforce then he was imprisoned in the HOOP (Hostile Outlaw Observation Prison) and replaced by Chiro. He tried to become Chiro's mentor, seeing Chiro as a child that should be raised by him. After a battle with the Hyperforce, Mandarin escaped and hid in a cave where the Skeleton King found him and offered power that he could not refuse. In the episode "Hidden Fortress", it's shown that Mandarin has become some kind of large, muscular Hulk-like brute and was working for the Skeleton King. At the end of the episode "Versus Chiro", Mandarin gets replaced by... another Mandarin. One theory is that Mandarin was secretly cloned by the Skeleton King. Another theory is that the Hulk-like Mandarin was a clone the whole time and was replaced by the actual Mandarin. He is directly responsible for unleashing the Dark Ones on Shuggazoom City and turning his creator into the Skeleton King in the first place. Fate Fired by the Skeleton King and dragged unceremoniously away by two red formless. His current whereabouts is unknown but there’s a possibility that he could be in one of Skeleton King’s dungeons. It’s uncertain if he is dead or alive. Since the season two episode ‘Versus Chiro’, he has not appeared for a very long time. Gallery X6u7l2kj.jpg|Mandarin's Evil Grin. 617123.jpg|Mandarin with his boss, Skeleton King. Trivia *Some fans believe that like the Skeleton King/Alchemist, Mandarin’s soul was corrupted by a Dark One. He stood dangerously close to an orange Dark One in the episode ‘Golden Age’. Strangely dark, pink energy is seen resonating from him in the episode ‘Secret of the Sixth Monkey’. His voice also became more growly (but this was probably just due to ageing). *There are often animation errors with Mandarin’s eye color and teeth. There are three different colour combinations for his eye color. In a flashback his teeth aren’t sharp. *In the episode ‘In the Grip of Evil’ Mandarin is shown floating in his test tube. Shortly after he appears behind the Alchemist. This is possibly an animation error. *Not much is known about Mandarin’s personality and the relationships with his teammates before he turned evil. He seems to have lacked the Alchemist’s warmth and love, unlike Chiro. *It's unknown what his original fear was. *He displayed the least amount of attacks compared to the other robot monkeys, with them only being monkey mind scream and monkey slash claw. *It's never revealed what happened to Mandarin. He's replaced with a clone then taken away into the shadows by two red formless and was never seen again. *It’s hinted that he may have schemed with Skeleton King multiple times in the past and not just once. *Even thought he is claimed to be smart, strong and wise he is never displayed with most of these qualities in ''SRMTHFG!. Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Master of Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Mutated Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Twin/Clone Category:Power Hungry Category:The Heavy Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychopath Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks